Pandora's Box, 3 POV's
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: Takes place right after the season's end. One letter... Like Pandora's Box, once opened, causing misery and pain... Angela, Brian and Jordan's POV...
1. Angela's POV

**Pandora's Box**

_Angela's POV:_

"So… Where are you taking me?" Briefly, Angela's eyes flicked at Jordan Catalano behind the steering wheel, only to reattach themselves to the sideview mirror again hastily.

"I know this place, you'll see." Dividing his attention between Angela and the road, Jordan was surprised when his eyes encountered the back of her head instead of her eyes.

_Angela VO: "Looking at Brian Krakow's ever diminishing silhouette from Jordan's sideview mirror, is like watching my own life projected onto a tiny TV-screen. It's like, when you turn off the TV after watching something that touched you deeply, the image like, lingers on your heart for a while. But then life takes its course again, and you kinda forget about it, you know? It feels like I'm obliterating Brian and his existence, by driving away from him."_

Long after Brian Krakow had disappeared from her view, Angela kept eyeing the sideview mirror anyway, like she expected him to pop back into view any second.

Angela VO:_ "God, I'm finally alone with Jordan Catalano again, and all I can think of is Brian Krakow. I didn't need to hear about his feelings for me. I hate knowing, or something. I hate how he like, sorta *used* Jordan Catalano to express his own smouldering feelings for me. I hate how maybe, he expects things from me now, because I can't give him anything, I can't even give him words." _

"_But it's like, if I *don't* confront him, this thing will be like, hovering over us like this huge, black cloud. Maybe I can avoid him, you know, for the time being. I think it's best for both of us, 'cause it's like, totally embarrassing and awkward anyway. I just can't be someone else's Jordan Catalano, you know? I don't know how to deal with something like that, I just don't."_

"You okay?" It nerved Jordan out that Angela hadn't spoken a single word since they left. Normally, she'd talk so much he had to cut her off by kissing her.

Lost in thought, Jordan's hoarse voice wasn't able to bring Angela back to reality. Her head was whirling with so many thoughts, she didn't know what to think anymore.

Illuminating the dark, grey road ahead, the car cut through the woody environment.

Near a curly, iron gate, separating the forest from the concrete, Jordan pulled the car over. The lack of soothing engine sounds finally startled Angela from her thoughts.

"Oh…" Abruptly, her head shot up and her eyes took in the unknown environment. "Why'd you stop?"

"'Cause we're here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Huddling towards the farthest end of the door, Angela looked around warily.

_Angela VO: "Great. Jordan Catalano took me to the middle of nowhere. I'm sure my mother wouldn't have approved if she knew where he was taking me. When did my life turn into this old, black and white thriller? You know, where the unsuspecting girl gets taken by surprise in some abandoned, dark forest and all you can think of is, "Don't go there! Don't trust him! He'll kill you, you stupid girl!" When exactly did *I* become the unsuspecting girl, and Jordan Catalano the villain?"_

"Pittsburgh Forest, you've never like, been here?" Flicking his tongue over his lips, Jordan eyed Angela coyly. Something was up with her, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Sure, but not at this hour!" A loud laugh, coming from deep within Angela, concealed her fear.

"Look, I just thought, you know… We could like, take a walk, or something." White knuckles clutching the steering wheel displayed Jordan's insecurity.

Then his eyes turned into two portals into his soul again, begging her to put him out of his misery. Her strained muscles relaxed instantly and she felt like a big blob of jelly skidding all over the seat.

"Okay. Let's go for a walk." A brief smile adorned Angela's face before she climbed out of the car.

"Look, we still need to talk things through, you know?" Holding onto Jordan's hand, Angela strolled alongside him.

"Yeah? I mean… I know."

For a while, leafs and twigs crackling underneath their feet, were the only sounds audible. Their thoughts had been put into a natural soundtrack to accompany their evening saunter. Chilly air wrapped itself around their hot breaths, making the oxygen visible by turning it into foggy, little clouds. Beaming through the trees, the moon was glowing like a big, white lantern.

Angela VO: _"I needed to hear Jordan Catalano say those words to me, or at least I thought I did. During the entire drive, I sat next to him and when I wasn't staring in the sideview mirror, I found myself staring at his lips, desperately watching them, to catch the words when they would finally tumble from his mouth. I was even afraid to speak, frightened I'd miss out on the magic words that would finally relieve me from my misery. I actually believed I needed those words to be able to forgive him."_

"I um… I'm sorry, Angela."

Angela VO: _"When Jordan Catalano finally uttered the long-awaited words, I found myself mesmerized by his eyes instead of his voice. He could have told me anything right then, I wouldn't have known the difference anyway." _

"_All I could see were those stunning, deep blue portals that sucked me right into his core. All I could feel were his warm hands, lingering just above my waist. _

_All I could smell was his sweet, enticing scent, so familiar and so inviting. _

_All I could taste were his lips pressed against mine, while his tongue was playing gently and telling me entire tales, more so than his husky voice could ever do." _

"_His hot mouth sang to me, the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. His kiss made the letter seem abundant, like a juvenile, childish note. Besides, who needs words anyway? They just stray your heart away from pronouncing its most pure feelings and desires."_

"I know, but thank you, Jordan Catalano."

Angela VO:_ "Who am I kidding? Even if Jordan Catalano had slept with every, single one of my friends, and brutally slain my entire family, I'd still forgive him. I'm being intoxicated by his whole being, like he's never hurt me and nothing has changed. Just because he's being *Jordan Catalano*, and I can't say no to him, I guess." _

Angela VO: _"So, by reading the letter, I kinda opened up 'Pandora's Box'. All sorts of unexpected, evil stuff surrounded me, tugged on me and tried to drag me down. And still, nothing changed. Everything remained the same. I'm still in love with Jordan Catalano and Brian Krakow is still my obnoxious childhood friend. Even if he does have some sort of crush on me. It's kinda unbelievable how *one* measly letter can unleash so many feelings, fears, hopes and expectations."_


	2. Brian's POV

**Pandora's Box**

_Brian's POV:_

Brian VO:_ "I'm such an *idiot*! I can't even decide which is more stupid; that I *almost* gave away my feelings for Angela, or that I *didn't* admit my feelings and just let Catalano take the credit for it. God, after all he's done to her, she just takes off with him anyway. How does he do that?"_

Left behind feeling like a complete moron, Brian Krakow was unable to move his feet. Even if he didn't *want* to watch Angela drive away from him, he couldn't detach his eyes from the ever reducing sight of Jordan Catalano's old convertible. It was like he just missed the last exit to Eden.

Brian VO: _"It's like Jordan's license plate is burned on my retina forever, and it spells _

_R-E-J-E-C-T-I-O-N. From underneath the hood, this beastly voice is growling at me, telling me, "You're left behind in 'Loser-Ville', all alone." I lost her before I even had her, and it's my *own* fault."_

Hating himself for messing up the chance to confess his feelings to her when it had been thrown right into his lap, Brian felt lost. He didn't know what to do, where to go, or who to talk to. Instead, he lingered on the concrete that separated his house from Angela's.

Brian VO: _"I'll probably never get any closer to Angela than this no one's land, this big grey line of concrete that runs through our lives, keeping us apart. How sad is that."_

Finally, Brian turned on his heels and slumped back into his house. He felt torn, even though he wanted her to be happy, he wanted that for himself as well. And he needed Angela to feel happy, like poets needed the pain to survive.

Brian VO: "_I wonder if she thinks of me at all, right now. I never meant for her to find out about my feelings for her. Maybe she hates me, maybe she like, thinks I sorta *used* Catalano to express my own smouldering feelings for her. I wonder if she like, expects thing from me now, I hope not. I know *she* can't give me anything." _

"_I wonder though if she'll like, confront me again? If she *doesn't*, this thing will be like, hovering over us like this huge, black cloud. Maybe I can avoid her, you know, for the time being. I think it's best for both of us, 'cause it's like, totally embarrassing and awkward anyway. I just can't expect Angela to see me like Catalano, I guess."_

"_So, by writing the letter, I kinda sent Angela a 'Pandora's Box'. All sorts of unexpected, evil stuff surrounded us, tugged on us and tried to drag us down. And still, nothing changed. Everything remained the same. She's still in love with Jordan Catalano and probably still thinks of me as her obnoxious childhood friend. It's kinda unbelievable how *one* measly letter can unleash so many feelings, fears, hopes and expectations."_


	3. Jordan's POV

**Pandora's Box**

_Jordan's POV:_

"So… Where are you taking me?" Briefly, Angela's eyes flicked at Jordan Catalano behind the steering wheel, only to reattach themselves to the sideview mirror again hastily.

"I know this place, you'll see." Dividing his attention between Angela and the road, Jordan was surprised when his eyes encountered the back of her head instead of her eyes.

Jordan VO:_ "I don't like, *get* Angela sometimes. Why does she um… keep looking into the sideview mirror, at this Brain-guy? Does she like, know, I made *him* write the letter, or something? I thought we were like, good and all. I thought she like, forgave me for, you know… She kissed me after I like, gave her the letter, so I don't get it."_

Long after they had left the street where Angela lived, she kept eyeing the sideview mirror anyway, like she expected something to happen. She took her eyes off the sideview mirror once every while, to just stare at Jordan's lips, maybe expecting something to happen there instead.

Jordan VO:_ "God, why doesn't she talk to me? You know, she seems like, somewhere else with her mind. I hate this silence, it doesn't feel right." _

"You okay?" It nerved Jordan out that Angela hadn't spoken a single word since they left. Normally, she'd talk so much he had to cut her off by kissing her.

Lost in thought, Jordan's hoarse voice wasn't able to bring Angela back to reality.

Illuminating the dark, grey road ahead, the car cut through the woody environment.

Near a curly, iron gate, separating the forest from the concrete, Jordan pulled the car over. The lack of soothing engine sounds finally startled Angela from her thoughts.

"Oh…" Abruptly, her head shot up and her eyes took in the unknown environment. "Why'd you stop?"

"'Cause we're here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Huddling towards the farthest end of the door, Angela looked around warily.

Jordan VO:_ "Why does she crawl like, away from me now? I just thought, you know, I'd take her someplace quiet. I come here sometimes, it's where songs like, come to me now and then. Besides, her mother said it was okay I took her with me, so."_

"Pittsburgh Forest, you've never like, been here?" Flicking his tongue over his lips, Jordan eyed Angela coyly.

"Sure, but not at this hour!" A loud laugh, coming from deep within Angela, concealed her fear.

"Look, I just thought, you know… We could like, take a walk, or something." White knuckles clutching the steering wheel displayed Jordan's insecurity.

Then his eyes turned into two portals into his soul again, begging her to put him out of his misery. Her strained muscles relaxed instantly and she looked like a big blob of jelly skidding all over the seat.

"Okay. Let's go for a walk." A brief smile adorned Angela's face before she climbed out of the car.

"Look, we still need to talk things through, you know?" Holding onto Jordan's hand, Angela strolled alongside him.

"Yeah? I mean… I know."

Jordan VO: _"Crap, I thought we could just, you know, make out or something. I missed kissing her. But now she wants me to like, talk."_

For a while, leafs and twigs crackling underneath their feet, were the only sounds audible. Their thoughts had been put into a natural soundtrack to accompany their evening saunter. Chilly air wrapped itself around their hot breaths, making the oxygen visible by turning it into foggy, little clouds. Beaming through the trees, the moon was glowing like a big, white lantern.

Jordan VO: _"She didn't stop staring at me, all the way up here. She didn't say a word, which like, freaked me out. What does she like, expect me to say? I can't tell her anything beautiful, like in that letter, you know? What if I mess it up, like, again?"_

"I um… I'm sorry, Angela."

Jordan VO: _"The way Angela like, looks through me, with that dreamy look… I guess she wanted me to tell her I was like, sorry. I was… I mean, I am, you know?" _

"_But it didn't matter, 'cause…_

_All I could see were like, her beautiful green eyes, staring at me._

_All I could like, feel was her tiny waist. _

_All I could smell was like, the sweet scent of her hair. _

_All I could like, taste were her lips on mine. Man, did I like, miss kissing her!" _

"_I hoped she could like, feel, how much I missed her, and how I like, needed her. I wasn't great at words and all, so I hoped my kiss would like, tell her how I feel."_

"I know, but thank you, Jordan Catalano."

Jordan VO:_ "Did that just mean she like, forgave me? Sometimes I feel kinda bad, you know, 'cause she seems like, so easy to please. Like she doesn't expect anything from me, 'cause I let her down before, I guess. But I'm not gonna hurt her again, ever." _

Jordan VO: _"It's like we opened this box of Pan… Peter Pan, or what was it? We talked about it in school, like, the other day. Opening that box surrounded us with like, huge misery and evil stuff. If I like, had known all this, I never would've made Brain write that letter for me. I never meant to like, drag him in this mess, you know? I should've just told Angela I was sorry. That was like, enough."_


End file.
